Ninjas in Orange Star
by HikaruKin4869
Summary: "I saw a shadow." That was the line that Videl heard from witnesses at all of the banks that were almost robbed that morning. Now there's shadows protecting Satan City? What's next? New students transfer into her class? Yup, three to be exact. What else? Who knows. Read an find out. (There will be no canon-Naruto characters, only OCs.) Pairings: GohanxVidel SharpnerxErasa OCxOC


**So, I thought of this story about a year ago when I was watching DBZ this one time. It's a crossover between my Naruto spinoff, "The Envoys" story and DBZ (obviously). I haven't watched any DBZ for a while so they're probably going to be OOC, but Sharpner is definitely gonna be nicer since he'd be a good friend for Gohan to have. And the pairings are gonna be GohanxVidel, SharpnerxErasa, and OCxOC. Well, on with the story.**

Shadows

It was a day like any other for Son Gohan now that he had started high school. He would wake up early every weekday morning and leave for school, save a dozen or two people as the Great Saiyaman and then finally make it to school a few minutes late with the excuse that his commute took longer than expected. Coincidentally though, this morning there weren't any people to save. He had heard people in danger, but by the time he made it to the scene then things had already been resolved somehow, and so, he was able to simply make it to school with nearly half an hour to spare.

"Great, now what am I gonna do for the next half hour?" Gohan asked himself aloud, touching down on the roof of his school before getting out of his Saiyaman costume and making his way down into the school. 'Hmm, I wonder if anyone else is here yet.' He then proceeded to scan through all of the energy signatures in the school, finding that the people he was looking for were, surprisingly, already there. After a few minutes of walking, he arrived at his classroom, where his three friends; Erasa Rubba, Sharpner Pensel, and even Videl Satan were already in their seats talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Gohan, you're here early," Erasa greeted when she noticed him walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, didn't run into any traffic today Gohan?" Videl asked scrutinizingly.

"Uh, no. I left a bit earlier today so I missed the traffic. But why're you so early today? Aren't you usually out fighting crime in the morning?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but for some reason, whenever I got to a crime scene then everything was already resolved," she said. "I wonder who it was."

"Wasn't it Saiyaman like usual?" Erasa asked.

"No, it was different this time."

"Different how?" Sharpner asked, surprisingly interested in the conversation.

"Well, when I went to a few places where I was told that bank heists were happening, the criminals were already taken care of and the weapons were destroyed."

"But doesn't Saiyaman do that?" Gohan asked, seeing if he could get any clues about who it was that was doing their jobs.

"Yeah, but it was different this time. Usually, that stupid Saiyaman would just bend the guns to make it so that they can't shoot, but this time, all of the guns were cut in half," she answered.

"Cut in half?" they all asked.

"Yeah, the guns were all cut right down the middle. And another weird part was that at all of the banks, the criminals were pinned to the walls or columns in them. At one place it was by using really thin metal wire, at another it was by using some strange throwing knives, at another place then it was by chains, and then at the last place I checked then they were pinned using throwing spikes. But the strangest thing was when I was interrogating the criminals and witnesses. They all said the same thing."

"What'd they say?" Erasa asked.

"I saw a shadow," Videl answered.

"A shadow?" Gohan asked.

"How does a shadow beat a bunch of armed thugs?" Sharpener asked, dismissing the interest that he had had before.

"They described the shadows as standing upright, not on the ground Sharpy," Videl informed him.

"How does a shadow stand up?"

"Maybe it was people who were dressed in all black?" Erasa suggested.

"Maybe, but why would they say they were shadows and not just people in black?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but I guess now I have some more people to investigate," Videl said as the bell rang, making them notice that most of the class had already come into the class while they talked.

'Hmm, first that stupid Saiyaman and now these standing shadows? What's happening to the city?' Videl mused. A few minutes later then the bell rang yet again as their teacher, Mr. Cion walked into the room.

"Quiet down class, quiet down," he told them, only to be ignored. "Quiet down!" he yelled, gaining their attention, the noise eventually dying down. "Well class, today we will be welcoming a few new students into our class. Come in boys." Three boys then walked into the room, each one relatively the same height. "Introduce yourself boys."

"Hi, I'm Kyuu," the one furthest to the left introduced warmly, his voice surprisingly deep. He had shaggy black hair and piercing golden eyes. His outfit consisted of a pair of white jeans, a black button-up shirt, a white blazer, and a pair of black shoes, along with a white watch on his left wrist. He wore a small Orange Star button on his shirt collar.

"Kuroki," the one in the middle introduced uninterestedly, his voice just slightly higher than Kyuu's. He had shaggy black hair and blood red eyes. He wore a black shirt underneath a red hoodie, a black leather jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of red shoes, while on his right wrist was a red watch. His Orange Star button was put in place of a button on his jacket rather than pinning it to his clothes.

"Yo! I'm Ryuku!" the last one introduced happily, his voice higher than the other two. His hair was a snow-like white that defied gravity, sticking out in all directions and his eyes were a glowing crimson. His clothes consisted of a red shirt with a white cardigan over it, navy blue jeans, and a pair of white shoes with his Orange Star button pinned on his cardigan over his heart and a black watch on his left wrist.

"Wow, what's with all these cute boys coming into our class this year?" Erasa asked to no one in particular. "First Gohan and now these guys. Sigh, I'm so lucky to be in here."

"Like Gohan, Ryuku here passed all of his entrance exams with perfect scores, Kyuu passed with high marks and a perfect score in English, and Kuroki also had high marks in all of his exams and a perfect mark in Science. Know that if you're struggling, I trust that these boys can help you. Now boys, go sit down," Mr. Cion told them. "Just find any open seats."

"Okay," they all replied in unison before going up the stairs to some open seats in the back of the class, right behind Gohan, Erasa, and Videl.

"Alright, now class, as you may or may not know, one month from now, it will be the 50th anniversary of Orange Star High School. And so the principal has decided that we will be holding a talent show in honor of it and all of you will have to participate," he said, gaining a large amount of groans from the class. "Oh, and I forgot to mention something. The class that overall, has the best performances, gets a week long, all expense paid trip to the mountains to ski and snowboard. And it'll fall onto a school week where you'll be excused from all of your work." This little tidbit made the whole class get fired up as they already started planning what they'd do for the show.

"Well, that's the end of homeroom now, I'll see you all again for Modern History," Mr Cion said, leaving the classroom. (A/N: Yes, I've decided to do the Japanese style of having your classes with your homeroom for the school since it's simpler.)

"Hi, I'm Erasa, with an 'E' it's nice to meet you guys," she introduced happily after turning around to the three newcomers.

"It's nice to meet you too," they all replied.

"These are my best friends, Sharpner, Videl and Gohan."

"It's nice to meet you all," Kyuu told them.

"It's nice to meet you too," Gohan said with a smile.

"Hey, you'll never guess who Videl's pops is."

'Oh great, she's saying the same line she always says. I bet these guys are gonna end up asking for dad's autograph or something," Videl thought.

"Who?" all three newcomers asked.

"The one and only; Hercule Satan!" she told them, though there was a long pause before the three replied.

"Who? Oh, wait... oh, that guy, right. Well, that must be umm... interesting," they all said in unison.

'What the... they seem to care even less than Gohan did. And for a second then they didn't even remember who dad was.'

"Well, being a friend of the daughter of Mr. Satan is pretty good too," Erasa said.

"So... anywho, what's our schedule?" Kuroki asked.

"Uhh, we have English and then after that then we have Gym, then lunch, then Math, then Modern History, and then we have Study Hall last," Erasa told them.

"Cool," Kuroki said as he pulled his hood up and over his eyes. "Wake me up for Gym."

"What? You're just gonna sleep through you're first day?" Erasa asked.

"Uhh... yup," Kuroki said as he put his head down onto the desk.

"Yeah, I'd do that too but English is next," Kyuu said with a shrug of his shoulders just as a blonde woman walked into the room.

"Good morning class!" she greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Safnios," a few students greeted lazily.

"What?"

"Good morning Ms. Safnios," most of the class greeted just as lazily.

"I suppose that will do," she said. "Now class, today we will be-" was as far as she got before most of the class tuned her out. After an hour, the class was over and it was finally time for Gym.

"Oi, Kuroki, get up," Kyuu said as he nudged his shoulder, only for Kuroki to keep sleeping. "Kuroki."

*Nudge* Still asleep.

"Kuroki."

*Nudge* Still asleep.

"Kuroki."

*Nudge* Still asleep.

"Hmm... still not getting up huh?" Ryuku mused. "Oh! I got this," he told Kyuu before lowering his head down next to Kuroki, confusing the people around them watching the three boys. Ryuku then proceeded to inhale before slowly blowing into Kuroki's ear, but to no avail; Kuroki kept on sleeping. "Hmm... anyone else have an idea?" Ryuku asked the people around them, though he received no answers.

"Oh! I have one more idea!" Kyuu yelled. "Retarded lizard king, get up!"

"Ugh," Kuroki groaned. "Stupid eagle boy. What?"

"It's time for gym," he told him.

"Yes! Let's go!" he yelled as he suddenly gained back all of his energy back and ran down the stairs and out the door, turning right and sprinting down the hall.

"Seriously? That's what gets him up?" Ryuku asked Kyuu.

"Apparently," he replied as they walked down the stairs, Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner walking behind them. As they walked down the stairs and out the door, a question popped into Kyuu's mind.

"Where's the gym!?" they heard from their left just as Kuroki sprinted from around the corner.

"Heh, took the words right out of my mouth," Kyuu said.

"It's all the way down the hall that you just came from," Gohan told them as he showed them the way there. Once they walked into the gym they saw a dark man in a tank top and tight pants, showing that he had a well built frame; his name was Mr. Timilary.

"Hello class, as you may know, tomorrow we will be starting our football unit. So I want for you all to bring this permission slip home to see if you can participate in tackle football rather than simply flag. Alright kids, go and get changed and then come back out here," Mr. Timilary told them. The students then went into the locker rooms and changed. Gohan quickly changed into his usual sweatpants and long sleeve shirt as to hide his muscles and scars before making his way out, most of the others were still changing; namely, the jocks, who were strutting down the halls of lockers, showing off their muscles.

"Hey Gohan, you're done pretty quickly," Kyuu said as he walked up to him as he left the locker room. Kyuu was wearing a fully white outfit consisting of a pair of white cargo shorts, a white t-shirt and white shoes.

"Yeah, I don't really want to do what those jocks are," Gohan said sheepishly.

"Heh, I hear you. Come on, let's go," he said as they walked over to Mr. Timilary. Not a minute later then they were joined by Kuroki, Ryuku, Videl, and Erasa. Kuroki was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts, a red wife beater, a different pair of red shoes and a red bandanna. Ryuku wore a pair of black shorts, a white t-shirt, and a pair of black shoes. Erasa had on her usual green t-shirt and pink shorts with white shoes. Videl wore her usual white t-shirt over a purple long-sleeve and black leggings with red shoes.

"Hey, you two were done pretty quickly," Erasa said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty used to getting changed quick so it didn't take long for me to get done. Same for you Gohan?" Kyuu asked.

"Uh, yeah," he responded, scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"But anyways," Erasa said. "You guys are hot!" she shouted at the three new boys as she stared at their bodies. Each one was finely toned, showing enough muscle to show that they were strong but without having enough muscle mass to slow them down. "Do you guys go to the gym a lot or something?"

"No, we just play a lot of sports in our down-time," Ryuku told her.

"Oh, so that's why," Erasa said just as Sharpner and the rest of the jocks came out of the locker room.

"Alright class, since you won't be starting your football unit until tomorrow then today is open gym," Mr. Timilary told them, gaining a large amount of cheers. "But you'll have to run laps first," he continued, the cheers turning into groans. "Come on, it's not that bad. It'll just be fifteen laps."

"But this gym's huge!" one of the larger students yelled.

"Well, you better start running then," he told them before turning on some music for them to listen to as they ran. Only after the music was turned on did they start running, though it didn't start without a chorus of groans. Soon, everyone fell into pace; Videl ran far in the lead with Sharpner and the rest of the jocks about five meters behind her. About a meter behind them ran Erasa, Gohan, Kuroki, Kyuu, and Ryuku with the rest of the class straggling along just behind them.

"Man, you guys can really run. I'm barely keeping up with you all," Erasa said as her speed and stamina started to diminish.

"Come on, you can do it Erasa, we only have two more laps to do," Gohan told her as he put his hand on her back to keep her paced.

"Yeah, come on, you can do it Erasa," the other three cheered as they slowed down a bit to keep pace with their bubbly friend.

"Okay," she said, inhaling deeply to slow her heartbeat. They had finally crossed the starting line for the fourteenth time, leaving only a single lap left. "Only one lap left," she told herself. 'I really need to get into better shape. I'm exhausted and these guys haven't even broken a sweat.'

"We're almost there Erasa," Gohan told her, pointing to the line just ten meters in front of them.

"Finished!" Erasa yelled with a huff before dragging herself over to the drinking fountain to get a drink before collapsing onto the bleachers.

"You did good Erasa," Gohan told her as he and the others sat down around her.

"Thanks," she said, pushing a loose strand of her hair to the side. "So, have you guys figured out what you're gonna do for the talent show?"

"Well, actually, I was about to ask you the same thing. I wanted to know if you were doing anything because I have an idea," Kyuu said.

"Oh, well, I haven't figured out anything for me to do. So what's you're idea?"

"Do you want to form a band?" he asked her.

"A band? Sure, but who would be in it?" she questioned.

"Well, Kuroki and Ryuku already said yes earlier, and then I was gonna ask you, Gohan, Videl and Sharpner to see if you guys wanted to join us," Kyuu told her.

"Cool. Gohan, you should join," Erasa told him.

"Oh, umm... okay. But I can't really play any instruments," he said.

"No worries, I was planning for you to be our lead singer," Kyuu told him.

"What!?" he yelled, the whole class stopping what they were doing at hearing Gohan's sudden outburst before slowly starting to resume their activities. "Why do I have to be the lead singer?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"We're just supposed to put on a good show so trust me on this," Kyuu told him.

After nearly five minutes of thinking it over Gohan finally spoke, "Sigh, fine."

"Good, this class is almost over so let's ask Videl and Sharpner during lunch."

"Okay, leave it to me to get them to join!" Erasa said with fire in her eyes just before Mr. Timilary told them to get changed. After showering and changing the bell rang, indicating it was time for lunch.

"Hey Sharpy, Vi, come on, let's go outside," Erasa said, taking the two fighters' hands and dragging them behind her while the other four boys walked behind them.

"Ow, Erasa, let go!" Videl and Sharpner told her, struggling to try to get out of the vice-grip of her bubbly blonde friend.

"No! If I let go then you're just gonna go into the weight room to train!" she told them, dragging them outside to their usual spot. As they approached the tree that they would normally sit beneath, they saw Gohan, along with the three new students sitting beneath it, each eating their own lunch.

"Uh, why do I get the feeling I'm gonna regret being here?" Videl asked as she and Sharpner were forced to sit down, courtesy of Erasa.

"Well, guys, we've decided to form a band for the talent show, and you two are gonna be in it too," Erasa told her two friends.

"Actually Erasa, Sharpner and I were gonna spar with each other for the talent show," Videl explained.

"No! You two are gonna form a band with us!" Erasa retorted.

"But-" Sharpner and Videl started to say, only to be silenced by a glare from Erasa.

"No buts! You two are gonna be in the band!" she shouted at them.

"Fine," the two grumbled. They knew they could never win against her once she made her mind.

"Good," Erasa said with an evil grin. "Now Kyuu, what songs did you think we could do?"

"Well, I thought we could do this one first," Kyuu said, pulling out a cPhone and putting on a song; Over My Head (Cable Car) by The Fray. "And then this one if we have enough time to practice it too," he said, putting on Numb by Linkin Park.

"Oh, I like these song," Videl said.

"Me too, but who's gonna be what?" Sharpner asked, suddenly interested in the idea.

"Well, first question is, do any of you have any experience playing any instruments?" Kyuu asked them.

"I know how to play the piano," Erasa said, gaining a questioning look from both Videl and Sharpner. "I used to take lessons when I was little."

"Umm, I know a few chords on the guitar, but that's it," Sharpner told them.

"And Videl?" Kyuu asked.

"I... don't know how to play any instruments," Videl admitted.

"Well, that's no problem," Kyuu told her before pulling out a memo pad from his pocket and scribbling a few things onto it. "Okay, so the positions will be like this. Lead singer; Gohan, back-up singer and DJ; Videl, lead guitarist; Ryuku, back-up guitarist; Sharpner, pianist; Erasa, drummer; Kuroki, and I'll be on bass."

"Okay, but... when and where are we gonna practice?" Gohan asked.

"We could use my house, but we don't have any instruments there," Videl said.

"It's fine, we can use our house," Kuroki and Kyuu told the group at the same time.

"You guys live together?" Videl asked the three newest students.

"Yeah, along with two other friends of ours," the two replied in unison again.

"Do they do that a lot?" Erasa whispered to Ryuku.

"More than you'll ever know," Ryuku replied with a chuckle, Erasa giving a giggle of her own.

"So when's the first practice gonna be?" Erasa asked after she got done giggling.

"Today, after school," the two twin-talking friends said, each stuffing a sandwich into their mouths.

"Okay," Erasa said. "Sharpy can drive us."

"What? Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're the one with the car," she told him.

"Gohan has a car!" he retorted.

"It's only a one-seater remember?" she asked.

"Oh... right," he remembered as the bell rang.

"Well, back to class now I guess," Kyuu and Kuroki said, each stuffing the rest of their sandwiches into their mouths and swallowing them quickly as they stood up. The rest of the group quickly followed suit and walked to their class, the rest of the day going by in a flash. As the final bell rang, the group of teens got up and left their classroom, going to their lockers and grabbing their bags before heading outside.

"So, where's your house?" Videl asked.

"Just follow us," the three friends said as they each pulled out a capsule and clicked it before throwing it onto the ground, revealing three hoverboards, one was white, another was black, and the last was red.

"Hoverboards? Aren't those kinda…" Erasa trailed on.

"Slow?" Sharpner ended.

"Yeah, normally they would be, but these are ones that were developed by CC but were never released to the public because of a few uhh… things, had to be taken out so that it could be faster without increasing the size," Ryuku explained.

"How'd you guys get them then?" Gohan asked.

"Well, our friend works at Capsule Corp, so he was able to get these for us to test until they find a way to add the other components," the twin-talkers explained.

"Wait, so what's missing?" Videl asked.

"That's a secret," all three boys in question said, each putting their right index finger to their lips while giving a wink, a grin plastered on each of their faces.

"Uhh… okay," Videl said, slightly weirded out by the antics of the three.

"So are we gonna go anytime soon?" Sharpner asked.

"Oh, right. Come on, follow us," the three said, jumping onto their boards and taking to the skies as they waited for the others. Sharpner then proceeded to pull out a capsule from his pocket and click it before throwing it to the ground, a black hovercar appearing as the four piled in; Sharpner obviously being the driver, while Erasa sat shotgun, leaving Videl and Gohan in the back, much to their displeasure.

"Come on!" Ryuku shouted as the three shot off, flying above the streets with the four others right behind them. After a few minutes, they reached the outskirts of the city; out in the distance, a rather large house could be seen.

"Is that your guys' house?" Erasa asked Ryuku who was flying outside her window.

"Yeah," he confirmed as they started to see the stone fence and large wire gate that surrounded the compound. As they approached the gate, Kyuu pressed a button on his watch, the gate then quickly opening, though the three hoverboarders flew over it as it was still opening for the others. As the black car stopped in front of the house, the four occupants got out, all looking at the house before them; a fairly large black house.

"Welcome to our humble abode," the three boys said to the newcomers.


End file.
